Eugene Chaud
Eugene Chaud is one of the supporting characters of the Mega Man EXE series, along with ProtoMan.EXE. Chaud is extremely skilled due to the fact that he spends much of his time training with ProtoMan (about 10 hours a day). During the epilogue set 20 years after the events of Mega Man Battle Network 6, the final game in the series, it is revealed that Mayl and Lan got married and are living in Lan's old house with their son Patch. Mayl's parents are not seen in the series, but in Mega Man Battle Network 5, one can see a Vision Burst set 11 years in the past, where it is revealed that her father is Netopian. Chaud marries yai and they have big forehead baby Appearance Chaud has sky blue eyes and straight, white-and-black hair that hangs down over his forehead. His upper attire consists of a red vest over a black long-sleeved shirt with yellow collar and lower half. In Beast Warriors, Chaud carries around a glock with him wherever he goes His lower attire consists of long pants with a green camouflage pattern and pair of black shoes. Personality Chaud is usually serious and speaks realistically. He chooses not to have friends because he enjoys his solitude. If presented with a task, he will handle it with great determination. However, in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess, he sees Lan as a good partner and friend and begins to open up. In the manga, he's less serious, easily getting emotional that usually shown when someone mocks him either directly or indirectly that ends up with him taking out his frustration on the person, particularly Sean and Lan, both which shown in rather humorous manner. While initially being aloof, he eventually comes to accept his friendship with Lan after he saved him from DarkMan, PlantMan, and DrillMan. He is often very close to his NetNavi due to their training, which is presented on a more personal level in the later parts of the anime. History Chaud is the son of IPC's (BlazeQuest in the English anime) president Shuuseki Ijuin, and the operator of ProtoMan.EXE. His mother died while he was still young, and Chaud was forced into becoming the vice-president of his father's corporation, a position which contributed to his initial cold attitude towards Lan Hikari. As the series progresses, he gains more respect for Lan, and also begins to open up to others, smiling more often. He does not, however, lose his serious outlook during battle, nor does he act impulsively before thinking. Game History Mega Man Battle Network In the games, Chaud is an Official NetBattler, who meets Lan while investigating a water shortage caused by WWW. He was introduced as a ruthless operator who took his job seriously and would delete any Navi who got in the way, and originally saw Lan as a pest, but slowly begins to respect him. Though the same age as Lan, Chaud has progressed much more quickly through his education, and by the Mega Man Battle Network 6, he's already a college student. The ending of the sixth game also reveals that he grows up to become a worldwide leader of International Officials (IPC's president in the Japanese version). Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, Chaud retains his personality from the game, though his respectful side develops much more quickly than in the aforementioned medium. He is the victor of the first series' N1 Grand Prix, defeating his opponents in mere seconds. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In Axess, he becomes a Net Saver (Net Savior) and gains the ability to perform Cross Fusion with ProtoMan, but falls into depression after giving a Dark Chip to ProtoMan in order to defeat the Darkloid leader, ShadeMan.EXE. Because the process ultimately transformed his Navi into Dark ProtoMan, Chaud feels responsible for his friend's suffering, and sets out to rectify his mistake and complete his duty as a Net Saver to stop the villains of the Nebula Syndicate. Rockman.EXE Stream Chaud remains an important character after his appearance in Axess. In Stream, he's one of the thirteen people who receive the Crest of Duo, a mark on the palm of his hand that signifies his courage, strength, and destiny in aiding against the defeat of Duo.EXE. However, for most of Stream, Chaud is in Netopia (Ameroupe) on official Net Saver business, often partnered with Raoul. Also, Chaud and his company introduce a new PET design (the PET III, or "Progress PET"), which amplifies Cross Fusion ability (and essentially gives both Lan and Chaud new Cross Fusion designs that are carried out for the rest of the anime). Rockman.EXE Beast and Rockman.EXE Beast+ In Beast, Chaud is one of the five characters who are sent to the parallel world of Beyondard. Before reuniting with Lan, Raika (Laika), and Dingo, Chaud is partnered with Mayl Sakurai. Also, due to the upgraded Link PET used in Beast, Chaud is also given the ability of flight during Cross Fusion via jet-boosters on the bottom of his boots. Chaud remains a very regular character throughout Beast+, aiding Lan in many battles. Etymology Chaud's Japanese name, Enzan, translates to "flame mountain". This reference was translated in his English name through "Chaud," a French word meaning "hot". The anime followed suit by adding in the unique surname of "Blaze". Furthermore, being a French word, "Chaud" is supposed to be pronounced with a silent "D''," but it is incorrectly pronounced. In the English games, Chaud is the character's family name, though he is only referred to as Eugene during his introduction of himself is the first game. The anime changes Chaud to being his given name. Notes *Unlike most of the main characters in the ''Mega Man Battle Network series, Chaud's name is not a pun off a computer term. **His Japanese name "Enzan" written in a different kanji can mean "computing". *Chaud's fringe is shaped in the same way as the ornament seen in the helmet of the classic Proto Man. *Via a dialogue conflict, in the first time MegaMan meet ProtoMan in Mega Man Battle Network, he will introduce himself to Lan. However, after defeating IceMan and after ColorMan leaves, he will eventually ask how he knows his name. *Chaud makes a cameo appearance in the Mega Man Gigamix story "Asteroid Blues". *Chaud at times has his eyes closed, as if deep in thought. Navigation Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Supporters Category:Rivals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful